Technical Field
This disclosure relates to a camera system, and more specifically, to processing video data captured using a camera system.
Description of the Related Art
Digital cameras are increasingly used to capture videos in a variety of settings, for instance outdoors or in a sports environment. However, as users capture increasingly more and longer videos, video management becomes increasingly difficult. Manually searching through raw videos (“scrubbing”) to identify the best scenes is extremely time consuming. Automated video processing to identify the best scenes can be very resource-intensive, particularly with high-resolution, raw-format video data. Even when a best scene is identified, modifying a scene can be a labor-intensive process. For example, to apply a slow-motion effect, a user selects a start time, an end time, and a degree of slow-motion effect. However, a sudden change from normal playback speed to slow-motion playback results in an unpolished video with a less professional feel. To apply a more polished slow-motion effect, a user can specify different digress of slow-motion effect between a start time and an end time. However, specifying these different degrees of slow-motion effect over the course of the scene is a laborious process.